I'm Not Scared of Truth or Dare
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Oh no! Mew has held all 150 Pokemon of Kanto hostage in her mansion and the only way to get out is to participate in a Truth-or-Dareathon! Who will laugh their butt off? Probably Mew. Who will cry? Probably Mew from laughing and those who lost their sanity. They can't escape until all 150 of them have undergone some sort of humiliation and revealing their innermost secrets!
1. I Wanna Play a Game

**How original. A truth-or-dare fanfic. But this one has Mew as the host! Enjoy!**

* * *

The date was September 4th, 1999. Mew was looking outside of her window as the rain was falling tremendously. A cool breeze was making its away on the windy and the leaves outside rustled.

"I have never been this _bored _in my life," she stated out loud even though no one could hear her sweet little voice. "I just stay here in my gigantic house and watch as life passes by. I'm so alone. I wish my other sibling was alive, but he's just a fossil now."

A huge thunderclap roared across the sky and she held her pink triangle ears so it wouldn't be as loud. "I don't want to be alone! I need friends! Now!" She clapped her hands and went into the lobby of her gigantic house and heard the commotion as it was filled with tons of Pokemon!

"What is the meaning of this?!" shouted a Sandslash. "Why are we all here in this room?" The clamor increased and a lot of overlapping chatter was saying the same thing.

"As you all know, I am the ancestor Pokemon," said Mew. Everyone groaned and said "yeah". "I have this gigantic mansion and I invited all 150 of you to keep me company. Besides, I'm sure I helped some of you like the rock/ground types like Onix and Geodude since it was raining."

"We were in a cave, we didn't get wet," said a Golem.

"_Anyways, _I want to have fun!" giggled Mew as she began doing flips in the air like crazy.

"Oh, boy, no telling what Mew wants us to do," said a Meowth.

"We're all gonna play truth or dare and here are the rules: (**A.N. Pay attention because this is important)** We will start from the very beginning with evolutionary line one, Bulbasaur and his two evolved forms. Since Bulbasaur is first, he will be the one who must partake in the truth and dares that his siblings ask him. Ivysaur will ask a truth and a dare, and Venusaur will also ask a truth and dare. Once he has done that, he may go to sleep or play on the Playstation in the den. However, if he doesn't complete them, he must wait until the very end for a one-on-one truth or dare with me and there will be no mercy! Then it will be Ivysaur's turn: Bulbasaur can ask his truth and dare and same with Venusaur. Then Bulbasaur and Ivysaur get to ask their final evolved form to do truths and dares! The dares may evolve interaction between other Pokemon. Once Venusaur is through, it will be Charmander's turn and the same rules: Charmeleon and Charizard both get to make him reveal two truth and two dares. Then Charmeleon. If you are a Pokemon with no evolved form such as Mr. Mime or Lapras, I will pull out two names for the dares and then two others for the truths and they get to seal your fate. Do y'all get the rules?"

"Yes!" they shouted.

"Then let the Truth-or-Dareathon commence!" giggled Mew.

* * *

**GPS: Mew, you are so cruel! **

**Mew: *blows raspberry***

**GPS: I _preferably _would like you to send requests in the form of PMs and leave reviews of your opinion of this story. I don't want this to become an interactive fanfic that breaks the rule. Also, a few extra rules:**

Nothing sexual, drug-related, or heavy violence. Also, I _highly _insist that you use your creativity to think of something extraordinarily out of the box. For example, look at the physical characteristics of all Pokemon and think of something silly like Charmander roasting a marshmallow on his tail or even something like Bulbasaur having to jump double-dutch with his two evolved forms. Something really unique. And one last thing: any type of cultural things must be _consistent _with the date of Sep. 4th, 1999, so stuff like texting, Justin Bieber or any of today's icons are not permitted. Some of you younger ones may have to do research, but I think it will be fun! Not get creative! (:


	2. Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur

**GPS: Okay, so thanks to some people whom I leave anonymous, here are some ideas for the first evolutionary line! Enjoy!**

**Mew: *giggles* You know I will!**

* * *

Mew looked at the grass/poison starter. "Bulbasaur, it's your turn, meaning that...Ivysaur, you pick whether your little brother does a truth or a dare first."

Bulbasaur gulped and his evolved form looked at him. "Hey, little bro. I got something that I need to know. It's kinda important."

"Um, okay, sure," said Bulbasaur a bit scared.

"Is it true that you know how photosynthesis works despite your young age? I mean, we gotta go through it and all, but I have no clue. Will you tell me?" asked Ivysaur.

"That's not really a truth!" said Bulbasaur as he faced Mew.

"Technically, it isn't, but I am curious and wanna know. Make it very detailed. Unless you want to stay and play with me-" started Mew.

"Okay! I know the secret and how it works. Photosynthesis occurs in the leaves of plants, but it occurs in the green tissue of the bulb on my back. The main goal of photosynthesis is to use the sun's energy to create carbohydrates as a nutritional source, and-"

"Okay, you bored me, stop talking," said Mew. Bulbasaur sighed in relief and so did others since they were about to die of boredom. "Now what is your dare, Ivysaur?"

"Bulbasaur, bake a cake with strawberries and blueberries..." said Ivysaur.

"Okay, sounds simple," said the lower evolution stage.

"...while standing on your back legs..." said Ivysaur. Gasps echoed throughout the background.

"What! I can't do that!" said Bulbasaur.

"...and give it to Snorlax who shall eat it in front of everyone." Some Pokemon groaned in disappointment since it sounded like Ivysaur wanted to share it.

"Ivysaur spoke!" said Mew as she clapped her pink hands together and kitchen equipment appeared in her lobby. "Now bake! Bake for your sanity's sake!"

Bulbasaur's knees began to wobble as he stood upright. He had to hold onto the counter and was using his paws and began cutting up the berries. He got the milk and flour and other ingredients and was going mundanely slow.

"This is slow," said Mew. "I'm going to do a time skip to see the results." She clapped her hands and time went an hour into the future. She saw Bulbasaur was on the ground panting. "Where is the cake?" asked Mew.

Bulbasaur shook his head and said, "I couldn't make it. It was too hard."

"Tsk, tsk," said Mew. "Sorry, Bulby, but you failed the dare! Looks like you will be in my version of truth or dare later!"

"Nooo!" shouted Bulbasaur as he started crying.

"Okay, Venusaur, now ask your son a truth," said Mew.

"Son, is it true that that you have to fart to create poison poweder?" asked Venusaur. A lot of Pokemon began laughing.

"I...I don't wanna answer! I mean, I already have to play with Mew tonight, so I'm not gonna!"

"Hold it!" said Mew. "Not so fast. And this applies to everyone. If you refuse or don't complete a dare or truth, it's one night. Two and it's a week. Three and it's a month. And four is a year. Keep that in mind. Are you gonna answer it? And I know if you're lying or not. Those who lie are counted as a fail to complete! And let me tell you this: if you're with me, it will get more and more extreme each night that passes. Keep that in mind! NOW RESUME!"

"Yes, it's true," confessed Bulbasaur. "I have to fart to make poison powder work." All other 150 Pokemon were laughing at him and he turned red as a beet. He knew to get his revenge.

"And your dare, Venus-flytrap?" said Mew.

"That isn't my name!" said Venusaur.

"I'm the host of this and I will call any of you what I want!" said Mew.

"Bulbasaur, I want you to go and use razor leaf on Jynx's fake hair," said Venusaur.

"Absolutely not!" said the ice/psychic type. "And this hair is _real!_"

"If you don't participate, Jynx, that's a strike against you and Bulby," giggled Mew.

Jynx sighed. "Just make it quick," she said. Bulbasaur went over to her and she used her psychic powers to make her hair stand out to the edge. With a swift razor leaf, Jynx's 3-foot long hair turned into 5 inches long. Mew conjured up a mirror and showed the ice type and Jynx started sobbing into her hands.

"That was amazingly fun," giggled Mew. "Bulby, now you get to ask Ivysaur a truth."

"Okay. Is it true, Ivy, that you wear lipstick when no one is around?"

"What?!" shouted Ivysaur. "Who told you! And...*sigh* yeah, it's true."

Mew clapped her hands in delight. "He speaks the truth! Now dare something!"

"Ivy, put on some lipstick and kiss Snorlax on his fat lips!" commanded Bulbasaur.

"I'm doing this just to get this going faster," said Ivysaur as he took out hot pink lipstick and walked over to the fat lug that was Snorlax. Ivysaur puckered his lips and planted a kiss on the fatty's lips.

Snorlax made a face like he had just eaten a piece of rotten food. "You smell like lettuce," he said. A few laughs were heard and Mew said,

"Well done. Now what is your truth, Venusaur?"

"Ivy, is your vine whip stronger than Bulbasaur's?" he asked.

"No...I'm afraid my lil bro is stronger than me," said Ivysaur. "I can't even lift up a Geodude while he can pick up a Graveler."

"Haha! You need more muscle!" laughed his Dad. "Who here knows how to make a super gross but effective protein shake?"

"I do!" said a Machoke as he stepped forward. "But trust me, after you drink this," he stated to Ivysaur, "you may wanna stay close to a bathroom." He got out a blender that Mew made and started filling it up with a menagerie of ingredients. Machoke chuckled. "Bottoms up, kid."**  
**

"What's in it?" asked Ivysaur.

"Sardines, eel, peppers, onions, flax seed oil, turnips, lard, egg whites, and carrots," chuckled Machoke again. A few members in the background made groans of disgust.

"Gross!" said Ivysaur, but he had to think what was worse: drinking Machoke's shake or spending a night with Mew. "I'll...drink it."

"All of it!" said Mew. "At once! Chug! Chug!"

"Chug, chug, chug!" chanted the others as Ivysaur downed the 24 fluid ounces of the nasty drink.

"That was beyond worse than the spinach casserole dad made," said Ivysaur as he tried to hold back his retching.

"Hey!" said Venusaur.

"Okay! Bulby, you get to ask Venusaur a truth!" giggled Mew.

"Dad, is it true that if I get kissed by a Clefairy that I turn into a human?" he asked. "Like in that fable?"

"WHAT?!"" shrieked a Clefairy in the background. "What kinda garbage is that?!"

"It's false, son, it's all false," said Venusaur.

"That's the truth!" said Mew. "Your reaction, Bulby?!"

"I wish it were true cause I would be able to walk out on you for being mean sometimes!"

Some of the audience ooh'd.

"Harsh. Your dare, Bulby?"

"Dad, play double dutch with Ivysaur!" he giggled.

"Uh...Okay..." he said as he extended his vines. He began to swing them wildly and they went out of control and hit an Omanyte who screamed four times louder than normal due to his weakness. Ivysaur managed to jump over them several time but it was a complete failure.

"D...did I pass?" said Venusaur and Ivysaur who were now panting.

"Yep! That was funny! Are you okay, Omanyte?" asked Mew.

"NO!" he said.

"Okay! It's your turn, Ivysaur!" said Mew.

"Dad, I wanna know the truth about mom. Where is she?"

"Sons, I don't know how to break it to you, but your mom is a Ditto!" said Venusaur.

"WHAT?!" shouted his two sons.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" shouted Mew. "That's not supposed to be known for two months!" (It's true; Gold and Silver were released in Japan in November of '99).

"It's true! I swear!" said Venusaur.

"He speaks the truth!" said Mew. "Now what is your dare, Ivysaur?"

"I dare you to wrap your vines around three of Machamp's arms while he lifts weights with Snorlax!" ordered Ivysaur.

"Uhh..." hesitated Venusaur. "Is that a valid dare?"

"Yes! Now get started!" said Mew as she laughed.

Machamp made his way to the center of the lobby where all eyes were on him and said, "Touch my belt or any black and your _eyes _will be black," he said referring to his Speedo.

"Please," scoffed Venusaur, "I nor anyone would dare touch your bubble butt. You look like an elephant met Goro from Mortal Kombat!"

"I'll have you know that I worked hard for these glutes! I watch all the exercise videos on my trainer's VHS!" defended Machamp with gritting teeth. "And don't you dare call me an elephant! You look like a frog and a palm tree that got fused together.

"Your muscles may be huge and marvelous, but it is clear the muscles in your brain went to your arm with a weak comeback!" laughed Venusaur.

"Actually, the brain is composed of grey and white matter that-" said an Alakazam before getting interrupted.

"Do it already!" said Mew. "Shut up and do the dare! I wanna see this happen!"

"Fine!" said Venusaur. He let out three vines and held them behind Machamp and tied his wrists extremely thoroughly so that the bodybuilder Pokemon couldn't move them. With his lower left hand available, Machamp grabbed Snorlax by the side of his chest and hoisted him up into the air.

"Ta-da!" said Machamp with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Put me down!" commanded Snorlax.

"Okay," said Machamp and gently lowered him.

"Excellent," said Mew. "Except for Bulby you all did good."

* * *

**GPS: Here is a sample chapter to help you with ideas!**

**Mew: That was fun! (:**

**Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur, Snorlax, Omanyte, and Machamp: No, it wasn't!**

**GPS: In case anyone wonders, Machamp has appeared frequently 'cause he's my favorite fighting type and doesn't appear in many fanfics. Plus I kinda think he's kinda underrated. And it's funny that he wears those tiny shorts. Lol. Also I write about Mew cause she's super cute and I've loved her since I was a child. I hope to be a dad to a child one day with a personality like hers! (:**

**Machamp: Hey! I'm the epitome of masculinity!**

**GPS: Sure, but why do you have a female gender?**

**Machamp: *raises finger then puts it down* Why _is _there a female counterpart of me?**

**GPS: I don't know. **


	3. Mew Changes the Rules

Mew was beginning to think of the strategy that she was using and said,

"You know what! I think what I said is beyond confusing! So things are going to change!"

The other 150 Pokemon began to cheer and they all believed that there were going to be let go and Mew cleared her throat and said,

"You guys are not going anywhere! I just thought of something a lot easier!" She clapped her hands together and a huge jar appeared and all of the names of the 150 Pokemon appeared into and she grabbed two pieces of paper. "So this is what is going to happen. I am going to draw a name out of the jar and there will be several choices. Either the first name gets to ask the second name to do a truth or dare, or the second name asks the other Pokemon for a truth or dare. Or I get my choice!"

Everyone just groaned and there was evidently nothing that could be done, so they decided to cooperate the best they could.

Mew took out a first piece of paper and she said, "Alakazam!" The twin-spoon Pokemon groaned and shook his head and then Mew took out another piece of paper. "Okay! And Exeggcute!"

The group of eggs gasped. What would enfold now that she selected the two names? She grabbed another piece of paper and it said, "Ohh! My choice! Um...Okay! I got it! Alakazam, I want you to do an egg and spoon race by carrying two of the eggs and running to the other end of the hallway!"

The hallway was huge. It was easily over 200 feet long and it had a lot of stuff in between it.

"You're serious?" said Alakazam with his heavy French accent. "Why must I do this?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" shouted Mew with an angry look on her face. "I can banish you into a secret dimension that only I can control if you don't comply! That goes to everyone!"


End file.
